


Tenderness On The Block

by littledozerbaby, ProfDrLachfinger



Category: Avenging Angelo (2002), Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Enemies to Lovers, Italian Mafia, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Relationship, Slash, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledozerbaby/pseuds/littledozerbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: In the bustling city of New York bodyguard and part time mafia mobster Frankie Delano has set his mind on courting Dino, an expert negotiator for kidnap- and ransom cases. They will hate to love each other.~*~After a botched attempt of opening his own company for ransom cases, Dino has fallen on hard times. Instead of being a negotiator for ransom cases, he has become more of a mercenary than anything else. When he is in a particularly tight spot he can't do anything but accept the mission that the head of a local mafia family offers him.





	1. The Hiring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledozerbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledozerbaby/gifts).



> This fic is about the crack ship [littledozerdraws](http://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com) (tumblr) and I have made up from the characters of Frankie Delano (Avenging Angelo) and Dino (Proof of Life). We ended up shipping those two mainly because of their actors, Sylvester Stallone and David Caruso, since both appear on screen together in the Rambo movie First Blood. And then we saw the Avenging Angelo and Proof of Life movie and thought ... those two would HATE each other so much xD So there we are!
> 
>  **Please note:** This isn't beta-read and English is not my native language.

_"In your pocket, you ain't got one penny,_ _and your friends, you didn't have any."  
NINA SIMONE - Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out_

 

 **1:57 pm, 14 days to extraction**  

The streets of New York were filled with noise, smog and commotion. Dino weaved his way through bustling crowds that filled the pavements. Cabs honked at pedestrians that dared to cross the street in their line of sight and insults were flung after the rushing vehicles. Overhead a teal blue sky was clasped by the towering skyscrapers that were trademark of the city's appearance.

 _And a shit appearance that is,_ Dino thought gloomily about his hometown and evaded a small shop which wares nearly covered all of the walkway.

A little wind had picked up and moved the few scattered clouds across the sky. It was already autumn and he still hadn't found another job to cover his expanses for the rest of the year.

After he had shared the job in Tecala with Terry back in 2000 things had taken a downward turn for Dino. Granted, Tecala had gone well; Peter Bowman had been restored to Alice Bowman's loving arms and Dino had gotten his pay. But after that ... he had offered Terry to set up their own shop for negotiation and ransom cases, so they could finally retire from the front lines. But Terry had refused, too heartbroken by Alice choice. Because of that he had taken on every job that was offered to him by Luthan Risk – Dino's former employer – just to get his mind off of the woman.

Well, Dino had figured, one was as good as two and running a shop of his own wouldn't be a problem. Far from it. One job after another went pear shaped. The people he employed worked sloppily, lost equipment, didn't think plans through and even risked the life of one of their charges.

Naturally his customers lost their trust in Dino, withdrew their funds and ever so slowly his very own shop drained him of all of his savings that he had to close up. Defeated. As if he would admit it.

In order not to live off of social welfare Dino began working as a ... Mercenary. He took on private cases from people who could afford his fees. His very considerably lowered fees. Now he only seldom rescued people. His new jobs consisted out of getting some cargo, some money, some ... _goods_ from point A to point B without being seen by any authorities. It weren't exactly illegal transactions he performed for his employers, but he never asked more questions than he had to and was grateful for the lack of knowledge.

Considering where he had been one year ago, he was doing fine. He had a flat.

Pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket, he rounded a corner and walked down one of the many alleyways that made up Hell's Kitchen.

When he reached the dark and stuffy hallway on the 11th floor two ominously looking fellows already awaited him in front of his flat.

"Oh shit."

 

**2:39 pm, 14 days to extraction**

Obviously Dino wasn't behind on paying his loans, since he was still alive. As it had turned out, those two thugs had been sent by their employer to _fetch_ Dino. For a job proposal. When faced by two broad shouldered men in black suits and sunglasses you usually don't decline their request. Unless you didn't give a shit about how you looked after a refusal.

Now Dino watched the looming columns of the skyscrapers pass by through the dingy window of a car. His unease hid behind his usual sneer.

After a good half an hour the car came to a halt in front of a small café. The narrow streets, run down shops and buildings could only mean one thing. Little Italy. Dino heaved a sigh. His recent dealings had been on they grayer side of morality ... But working for the Mafia? Out of the question.

The café was nearly empty except for one table. It was – naturally – covered in a red and white checkered table cloth with a candle in a full-bellied green bottle in its center. Cheap stone tiles covered the walls and plastic grapevine climbed along fake roman pillars.

 _What a dump ... Next thing, the Lady and the Tramp will come waltzing around the corner,_ Dino thought but kept his face straight and approached the table.

A slender, dark haired woman with delicate features smiled at him and motioned for him to take a seat. She looked stunning, but there was something about her eyes that told Dino she knew how business was going down.

Before he could say anything, his eyes settled on her companion sitting on her right hand side. He was a short, broad chested man with a sly face. Dino didn't like him at all.

"Mr Rossi," the woman address him friendly enough and placed her elbows on the table.

"You've got one up on me," Dino said with an easy smile, not sure where this was headed.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Allieghieri," she explained and pronounced the name as if it should bear some significance for him. It didn't.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Mrs Allieghieri."

"Miss, actually," she corrected him, but made no move to introduce her companion, who still sat silent and ... smiled. "Anyway, let's start straight away, shall we? I hear that it is your job to extract hostages and kidnapped people or exchange them for a ransom money, correct?"

Believing himself on safer territory, Dino grinned, leaned forward and answered, "Correct. And I'm very good at that."

"Well, not if one is to believe your recent misfortunes. Like ... Dubai or Madagascar." Miss Allighieri objected and mentioned the last of his busted extractions that had been the headshot for his own company. The grin of her companion got wider and he crossed his arms over his chest.

_Brute._

Gritting his teeth, Dino forced his smile to stay where it was. "That are the exceptions to the rule. And I wasn't involved in those cases, my employees were."

"Good thing I only want to hire you. And not the ... _incompetent_ part of your outfit," she said with a teasing tone, her dark eyes watching him closely.

"Alright, you know what, _Missy_? I don't work with mobsters. I don't want your job," Dino spat and was about to get up.

"You don't _want_ it sure, but I figure you _need_ it. Given your current state of employment and ... bank account."

Slowly, Dino slid back down on his chair. How did she know that? How did she know _any_ of that? But he couldn't deny it ... he needed a job.

"Now that I got your ear, let me explain what I need you for. My head accountant has been abducted by the Malatesta family to gain insight about my financial dealings ... where do I get my money from, on what do I spent it and so forth. This knowledge is vital for the survival of my family. You understand?"

Dino nodded tersely. He didn't like the sound of it one bit. To be dragged into a Mafia family war was the last thing he needed. But then again ... he needed the money.

"My intel says they are going to move Gianni – my accountant – in two weeks time from his current hiding place to the main manor of the Malatesta family for interrogation. I want you to intercept the convoy, get Gianni out and return him safely to us. For this much."

A crisp cheque was pushed in front of Dino, depicting a figure that had one digit less than he was used to.

"Huh, no way. Not for that money" Dino scoffed and flicked the paper aside.

"Yes, exactly for that money. Expenses will be covered by us," Miss Allighieri explained patiently.

Dino stared at the sum. That was the only job that had presented itself in two months. If he declined, who knew when another offer would present itself. And anyway this wasn't exactly illegal, so ...

"Fine," Dino growled. "Forward all important information to my address, as I am aware you already know."

Miss Allighieri brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a coy gesture that led Dino to believe he had got what he wanted.

"Let me stop you right there," she said. "Now that we've settled _your_ part of the contract ..."

"My part? You didn't give me a single–"

"... We'll get to our terms. Thorough the whole time you're in my employment, you'll be constantly supervised by Frankie."

"Who?!"

"Me," her companion spoke up for the first time. His voice was dark an gravelly. It set Dino's nerves on edge.

"No way, José! I'm working on my own. I don't need a gorilla that happens to be a baby sitter," Dino protested and jabbed an accusing finger in the general direction of ... Frankie.

"Yes you do," Miss Allighieri went on unperturbed. "Because I take it you don't know anything about how we work, what customs we have and whom to trust. He'll be your bodyguard to make sure _you_ don't fall into Malatesta hands."

In the end Dino had accepted their terms and conditions. It were only two weeks and with any luck this would be an easy in and out extraction without any frills and then he could at least afford to live another four months or so in his flat.

Outside the café the sun had already hid itself behind the vast buildings and the sky gleamed a wonderful deep aquamarine tinged with orange.

_Fucking disgusting._

"So, gorilla-guy …" Dino began.

"The name's Frankie. Frankie Delano," the dark haired man answered and smiled with such ... _charm_ that Dino nearly had to puke. Frankie's hair was combed back haphazardly and a stray lock had managed to fall back into his brow. That, and his liquid, dark brown eyes gave him the look of some beau from the fifties.

"Whatever, Delano," Dino huffed. "Now drive me back home and pick me up there tomorrow at nine a.m. I should be ready by then."

Frankie's smile turned into a grin as he led the way to the car, parked somewhere up the street. "I won't be picking you up anywhere, since I won't leave your side, you heard Jennifer."

Dino stopped dead in his tracks. "You can't be serious. You're not staying at my place!"


	2. Getting Acquainted

_"If you'll be my bodyguard,_ _I can be your long lost pal."  
PAUL SIMON - You Can Call Me Al _

 

 **4:09 pm, 14 days to extraction**  

Frankie didn't stay at Dino's place. Since it was Miss Allighieri's wish, that Dino remained monitored thorough his employment, he had to set up his base camp at Frankie's flat. As if it wasn't enough to be working for the local mafia, he now had a fucking governess in tow. Dino fumed.

"If it helps, I won't get in your way," Frankie offered while maneuvering expertly through the heavy traffic.

"As if you know how to work ransom cases or even dress yourself, for that matter," Dino shot back and eyed the beige flannel shirt with disdain before staring out of the window again.

"I'm quite handy around guns and I'm sure if I just follow your lead, things will work out fine," Frankie chuckled and winked at Dino.

Dino wanted to break his face in.

"Anyway … since we're together in this for the long haul, we might get better acquainted, what do you think, pal?" Frankie asked and stopped the car in front of a red light. People leaving their work filled the intersection and swarmed around the halting cars to catch their subways.

"I'm not your 'pal' and I'd rather have my fingers broken, thank you," Dino growled and sunk deeper into the seat. Anger at his predicament sat in his stomach like acid.

"I think getting to know me won't have any serious physical effects on your body, unless you intend on taking our acquaintance further than a little chit chat …" Frankie teased with a sly grin. "So what's 'Dino' stand for?"

"What?" Dino turned around as the car accelerated again.

"Dino," Frankie repeated. "A very common pet name in Italian. What's the long version?"

"It's not a pet name!"

Frankie only laughed and poked further. "So … is it Ronaldo? Eduardo?"

"Shut up, Delano!" Dino barked and turned around as his cheeks grew hot.

 

**5:21 pm, 14 days to extraction**

After getting Dino's essential equipment from his flat, they once again navigated the crowded streets towards Frankie's place. Frankie owned a small two-room apartment in one of Little Italy's older parts. The building with its four floors wasn't nearly as tall as the looming skyscrapers dominating the city's appearance. It was painted bright a red with green window frames and metal fire escape stairs climbing up its sides. The ground floor was occupied by a restaurant. What else?

The interior of the flat was painted in light beige colors and done up with quite modern furniture. A respectable kitchen connected with the huge living room that had two doors leading to the bed- and bathroom. A quantum leap ahead of Dino's current flat. When you compared a can of tinned sardines to a generously stocked fruit basket with a bow on top, you got the picture.

"You'll sleep here," Frankie announced with a sweeping gesture, indicating the king sized bed.

"Is that your _bed_?" Dino was taken aback.

"Considering its shape and function … yes, I think you could call it that. I'll sleep on the couch unless you'd like to share the bed," Frankie explained and wriggled his eyebrows.

"No way I'm sleeping in here! I'll take the couch."

"Suit yourself," Frankie said and began collecting the voluminous bedding and cushions to set up Dino's bed in the living room.

Dino spent the rest of the day filing through his equipment, running checks and taking notes for things he might eventually need. Frankie told him he would get all information for the case by tomorrow morning so today was only a small check-up before things got serious. That was just at well. Utterly at ease and submerged in his work Dino didn't notice the time passing by and let his thoughts roam free. This wasn't an entirely bad situation. Granted, Frankie's mere presence drove him up the wall but with the prospect of getting paid in two weeks time he would even endure that.

When the sun had completely set and the whole city sparkled with traffic lights and neon signs, Dino's stomach growled.

"I'll grab some dinner," he announced haphazardly and made for the door.

"Right. Where are we going?" Frankie asked and followed Dino.

"I'm quite sure I'm still one person, Delano. There's no 'we'," Dino huffed with annoyance.

"It's Frankie and for the next two weeks, yes there is," Frankie objected with a lopsided grin and bumped his fist in Dino's shoulder.

"I don't fucking believe it … I need a drink."

"If that's the case, I've got some grappa right here and I can fix us some nice spaghetti alla puttanesca," Frankie offered.

"Right, whatever that is, it doesn't sound edible at all and I doubt that you can cook anything remotely tasty," Dino grunted and trudged back to the couch, disgruntled at his ruined plans.

"What, you don't know spaghetti alla puttanesca?" Frankie wanted to know and rummaged trough the lacquered cabinets of his kitchen. "I thought you were Italian."

"Only by half and it has never been part of my family," Dino muttered and sat awkwardly on the couch. Somehow everything smelled of Frankie. Well, his detergent anyway.

 _And why would I even notice that?_ Dino thought. _That guy is weirding me out._

"How come?" Frankie inquired further and began chopping up some questionable ingredients. Were anchovies supposed to be in _any_ dish?

"That's none of your business, just … cook," Dino replied and picked up one of his guns to clean it. Again.

When Frankie had finished cooking, he minutely laid out the table with fine cutlery, china and elegant looking wine glasses he topped off generously.

Dino reluctantly went over to the small table and sat down. It was strange to be in such close quarters with Frankie. With anybody really. Dino didn't care much for company. He usually met his friends and colleagues he more or less cared for on his missions. There they could talk about their combat experience and boast with their recent accomplishments. But outside of that bubble, Dino didn't really connect well to people. And now that he was out of business, he hadn't seen his 'friends' for months.

So now being more or less forced to eat dinner with some half-wit he had to endure for the next two weeks was awkward and rubbed him the wrong way. They even had fancy wine!

 _As if we're a couple of old queens,_ Dino moaned internally.

"You already look gloomy without having tasted my cooking yet," Frankie joked.

"I don't need to taste it to know that it's crap," Dino replied.

"Well, this is the best you're gonna get today, pal," Frankie said easily and raised his glass in a salute before drinking from it.

"I'm not your … oh for fuck's sake," Dino muttered and grabbed for his glass and took a good swig. He was sure that the stuff was pricy, but he was damned if he appreciated it.

For some time they ate in silence and Dino couldn't shake the feeling off that Frankie watched him closely.

_Sure he would and report back to Miss Allighieri as soon as he gets the chance … Speaking of which._

"So who's this Miss Allighieri then?" Dino asked and shoved some spaghetti and sauce into his mouth. Edible at least.

"I thought you didn't like to chit chat and now you want to gossip?" Franke quipped.

"This is not chatting nor gossiping, Delano. I want to know who my employer is."

Frankie raised his eyebrows and for the first time in the past hours they had spent together he looked remotely closed off. But then his features melted back into his apparently constant grin. Must be some kind of muscle spasm.

"I think as you've already figured out she is the head of the Allighieri family," Frankie explained.

"Mafia, you mean."

"Yeah," Frankie's voice took on an alluring note. "But not in such a bad way as you might think."

The hair on Dino's neck started to rise and he leaned back in his chair. Frankie sure had a far too intimate way of talking. Everything he said sounded like … an innuendo.

"Don't act like you know what I think, Delano," Dino said. "Mafia is mafia. Period."

Frankie winked at him and took up his glass again. "Just you wait until you get to know us better."

"That is the one thing I don't plan to do. I'll get this Gianni-Guy out, cash my money and the leave this godforsaken mafia-nest," Dino intoned and stuffed more spaghetti into his mouth. It sure tasted weird. He knew anchovies shouldn't go anywhere near food. "And by the way."

Frankie looked up from his plate.

"Your food? I hate it."


	3. Setting Up

_"You're out of touch, I'm out of time. But I'm out of my head, when you're not around."  
HALL AND OATS - Out of Touch_

**5:12 pm, 13 days to extraction**

Dino looked over his shoulder and then slipped out of the alleyway into the common stream of people filling New York's pavements. The sun was already sinking low and basked the buildings a warm orange.

After spending an uncomfortable and awkward night on Frankie's couch it had been a relief to get up just a minute short of 5 a.m. and start the day. Luckily Frankie had been fast asleep so Dino could leave the flat unnoticed but not before taking a sneak peak into the current files on the mission. The important information would be delivered to Frankie this evening.

Dino grinned to himself when he thought about Frankie madly searching for him, when he found out that Dino had given him the slip. That guy had really though he was able to watch him 24/7. Dino didn't like being followed and he hated lap dogs.

It was a good thing that the mission would take place in New York, where he knew the streets like the back of his hand. After all, he had grown up around here. But to travel longer distances Dino was dependent on Frankie's car, which he couldn't use without bringing him along, so Dino had to restore to the subway and his good old feet. That meant the only suppliers for his equipment where those around Little Italy. But he knew a few.

Having finished his business to his satisfaction, some dinner was in order. Zipping his leather jacket up to his chin against the autumn winds, he set out to find a suitable restaurant.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a car was drawing level with him. Scoffing, Dino kept his face straight ahed and marched on.

_Fucking weirdos everywhere._

"Care for a ride, pal?"

Startled, Dino turned towards the voice in question, ready to fling some insult at the pervert chatting him up. Then he laid eyes on Frankie's face. His grinning face.

"What the hell?" Dino exclaimed.

"Well, I heard your business went well so I thought we could grab some dinner," Frankie explained through the open window.

"How would you know anything about my business?" Dino spat and walked on.

Frankie followed him, driving the car at pace-speed. "Well, Mario told me you made some inquiries about suitable vantage points for the route the Malatestas will supposedly take and Mr Adami told me you ordered some ammunition and a telescope."

Dino stopped dead in his tracks. Frustration gnawing at him. With clenched fists he turned towards Frankie who was leaning over the seat to look at him through the window.

"How … you," Dino was too caught up with rage and annoyance to find the proper words. Frankie had followed him after all!

"I'm just glad you didn't talk to Fabrizio Durante. He would have reported your inquiries directly back to the Malatestas."

"You mean, you didn't follow me, you … just talked to people?" Dino asked flabbergasted.

Frankie's lopsided grin grew wider as he opened the car door. "I didn't have to follow you. All suppliers associated with us have a direct order from Jennifer to report when they see you. Especially without your appointed bodyguard who is supposed to tell you which people you can talk with safely. So, do you want to grab somer dinner?"

Dino sighted and rubbed a hand over his face in consternation. "Are you asking me out?" He complained without much conviction.

"It's all in your expanses and I know a good place."

Defeated, Dino climbed into the car and shut the door with a loud thump. "Fine! But you better make sure I get some good wine! Not some stupid 'vino de la casa' shit."

With a low chuckle Frankie pulled the car back into traffic. "Don't worry, they know me."

The restaurant Frankie took Dino to was situated in a small backyard. A faded, weatherbeaten sign over the entrance said it was 'Da Ginos' and apparently only for a specific patronage. Read mobsters.

Inside the walls of the dingy room were painted a crisp white and the furniture had seen better days. At their entrance only few heads turned around, no one suspected any strangers finding this place by accident. Everyone who came here had to be connected to the Allighieri family one way or other.

Frankie exchanged some friendly words and platitudes with some of the people and lead Dino further inside.

"Ciao, Frankie! Good to see you!" A tall, lanky fellow appeared from behind two wooden double doors and waved his arms about enthusiastically.

"Gino!" Frankie greeted him equally joyfully and they hugged each other.

"What can I do for you? How is Jennifer?" Gino asked with breathtaking speed.

"Oh, Jennifer is fine and Rawley is doing great at school," Frankie told him. "And for now, I only need a table for two and some of your wonderful saltimbocca alla romana."

"Of course, of course! And who is your date? Looking rather grim there," Gino commented.

Dino twitched and had to fight hard to keep his ire in check while his cheeks burned. Not with embarrassment. Had he just been called Frankie's date? Didn't that guy have any eyes in his skull?!

 _Who would even_ date _someone like Frankie? That guy's a hunk!_ Dino shivered.

"That's Dino," Frankie introduced him with his suave voice.

"Nice to meet you," Gino said friendly enough and indicated a table set into an alcove at the far wall. "Take a seat."

Muttering under his breath Dino followed Frankie and sat down at the table. Apparently it was some kind of fucking natural law that table cloths in Italian restaurants had to be checkered in red and white. At least there wasn't one of the candles in a bottle, there was only so much stereotypical decoration Dino could digest.

"I'm not your date!" Dino hissed and leaned across the table.

"Sad, isn't it?" Frankie replied with a wink. "But this way we get a candle, nice eh?"

"I don't fucking …" Dino started but gave up. That guy was too much.

The meal turned out to be veal, wrapped in prosciutto ham served with some gravy. While eating, Frankie procured a manila folder with the most recent informations about Gianni's supposed whereabouts and a layout of the Malatesta mansion, should the assault on the convoy fail.

Dino studied the files closely and downed one glass of wine after the other. At least that was something Frankie was good for. They had pulled out all the stops.

"Right," Dino stated and set his empty glass aside. That was his third. "Tomorrow I'll be–"

"We," Frankie interjected.

" _We_ will be scouting out the route and look for the hide outs your … Mario mentioned," Dino explained and eyed Frankie warily. If Dino had been taken for Frankie's date, who knew how close Frankie really was with all those suppliers.

"Sounds reasonable."

"Good. Oh and by the by, that meal was far better than your spaghetti alla what's-its-name," Dino teased.

Frankie only grinned and raised his eyebrow. "If that's what it takes to seduce you, I'll make you some saltimbocca the next time."

Dino nearly choked on his wine he had refilled.

"You …" Dino growled but then lost track of what he wanted to say. The wine was making him lightheaded. "That's _not_ what it takes." He said instead, a touch defiantly.

"Oh, really? Care to elaborate on that?" Frankie was all charm.

Somehow time went by and they had meandered down a strange path of conversation which Dino blamed on the wine. But after five glasses of said drink all the fucks he would have given had gone.

Back at Frankie's place they flopped down on the couch an accompanying armchair and started on a new bottle of grappa.

"Don't you have any scotch?" Dino moaned but sipped at his shot anyway.

"I do, but this grappa is by far the better choice."

Dino huffed and downed the drink. If he had to spent every waking hour with Frankie for the next two weeks he could least enjoy himself. Well, not really enjoy, but get drunk. Through the mist of the booze Dino watched his 'bodyguard'. The other man had reclined in the squarish armchair and cradled a small glass between his huge hands. A wide, grey pullover only barely concealed his muscular body. Dino didn't doubt that Frankie knew how to handle himself should things turn fishy on their mission.

 _My mission,_ Dino scolded himself.

Somehow Frankie had already managed to worm himself into Dino's mind and that only after two days of knowing each other. Next to that he was overly charming and friendly towards Dino. Somehow that didn't feel right …

"Say, Delano. Did Miss Allighieri tell you to hit on me, too, next to the bodyguarding thing? To keep me devoted to your goal of saving Gianni?" Dino asked deadpan.

Suddenly the soft, warm features vanished from Frankie's face for an instant. He eyed Dino intently, his brow creasing but then he laughed whole heartedly.

"Do you think there wouldn't be any other reason why anyone would like your cranky ass?" He chuckled.

Dino's heart missed a beat. Out of horror. "You _like_ me?!"

"I admit you're atrocious, but yeah I do," Frankie replied perfectly at ease.

For a moment Dino sat stunned. But then the words slipped past his lips of their own accord and mingled with his laughter. "Never suspected that you were gay … I might as well call you Francine now! No wait, that doesn't sound right … you're more of a Betty."

Frankie only raised an eyebrow but didn't look particularly rubbed the wrong way. Indeed the grin on his face got even more prominent before he huffed, "Well, I'm not gay, I'm bi, so there. And anyway, look who's talking Al. Or should I say _Alfredo_."

Dino's chin dropped several inches. "How did you … Did you check my ID?!"

"Figured I might need the information at some point or other and as it turned out I was right."

"Fucking gorgeous. So do I have to constantly watch my back now because I have to be afraid that you'll be taking advantage of me?" Dino groused.

Frankie refilled their glasses and sat back in the armchair. His hair was considerably tousled and his eyes had a fine gleam to them. "Don't flatter yourself and no. That wouldn't be any fun, right?"


	4. The Extraction

_"Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind, to the beat of the rhythm of the night."  
DEBARGE - Rhythm Of The Night _

 

**9:32 am, day of extraction**

It was disturbing how fast time had slipped by and the day of the extraction had arrived. After a while of being accompanied by Frankie for each and every errand and recon run Dino had to do, it somehow felt normal.

 _The way you get used to blisters on your feed,_ Dino groused internally.

Apparently the intel they had worked with was genuine and their plan to intercept the hostage convoy in one of the narrow back alleys it would take had been put into place.

Miss Allighieri had even offered him five of her best men to be planted on vantage points further up the road, should anything happen. But Dino had declined. If he worked with a team, it had to be men he had chosen, not some strangers. He would take Frankie with him because he had no other choice.

 _And the way he's yapping about, I know more of him than I do about my own mother,_ Dino shuddered.

Spending so much time with Frankie inevitably had lead them into talking with each other. Of course the brunt of their conversations had been insults and quips that they exchanged with deadly precision. But then again Frankie seemed genuinely interested in Dino's profession, what missions he had been on and what he had experienced. Dino didn't share those information willingly either, but sometimes he found his guard slipping and told Frankie things about his past. When that had happened, Dino would clamp his mouth shut and glower for the rest of the day.

The night before the extraction Dino and Frankie had sat side by side on the exquisite leather couch and talked the plan through.

"We'll have the alley way blocked by nine hundred hours. When the convoy comes around the corner, we'll let them drive up to the blockade, they'll want to clear the street, I'm sure, instead of taking another route. Then you and I will blow up the windows of the driver's side and light the smoke bombs. We charge from our hide outs, disable every man we come across, get Gianni and retreat back into the building. Following the practiced route we'll get to the get away car. You with me?" Dino had asked and looked up from his meticulously documented plans and blueprints.

"Always, Al," Frankie had replied with a wink.

"Ugh, don't you start, Betty …" Dino had muttered.

Thinking back to that situation, Dino tried to suppress a shudder. The advances Frankie made towards him always made him feel closed in and put on the spot. Sure, Frankie never did anymore than that and maybe Dino should feel flattered it about it but … he didn't. Still he couldn't ease the hammering of his heart when he felt Frankie crouch down beside him. If anything went wrong today, it was on Dino's shoulders and no matter how much he might dislike Frankie, it wasn't a reason to get him killed.

"Get away car's in place," Frankie murmured and stuck the radio back on his belt and freed a pistol from his holster.

"Good."

They sat in silence until engines could be heard in the distance about a block away. Then three cars entered the alley way as expected and drove up towards the barricade.

Dino nodded towards Frankie and things began to unfold.

Whenever a mission was under way time and sensation flowed around Dino like sirup. He felt himself standing up, heaving his sniper rifle onto the cornice they hid behind and take aim. Bullets glid through the air, pierced the windows and shattered them, passing the driver by mere inches.

Dust was flung up in clouds as Dino and Frankie jumped over their ramshackle hide and into the alley way, grabbing for the smoke bombs.

Smoke filled the street and made people into specters, just barely visible. Dino's body moved on its own accord, finding its ways through endlessly practiced kicks and punches, working his way through the attackers.

Confused shouts filled the air and bullets were fired. Suddenly Dino was tackled aside into a heap of cardboard boxes and was buried under Frankie's bulk.

The Malatesta handymen rallied themselves, and frantically climbed into their cars, running the barricade over heedlessly. Metal screeched and wood burst but in a flurry of skidding wheels and roaring engines the convoy had disappeared. Their order to get the accountant into the mansion apparently more important than killing their assaulters.

Adrenaline pumped through Dino's system as he pushed Frankie off of himself, despite his considerable weight. Confusion and anger raged in him. He had failed, he had–

Dino froze, his bulletproof vest was soaking.

Looking at the other man, Dino understood and the world rushed back at him with a slamming impact. Frankie had been shot.

"God fucking dammit!"

 

**8:59 pm, day of extraction**

Dino downed another shot of some liquor or other, he really didn't care anymore. The blood on his dark shirt had dried and made it stiff. Now with each move it chafed his chest and he was reminded of how Frankie had crashed into him, had pushed him down and got shot instead.

 _Done it again,_ Dino mused. It seemed to be one of his skills to get people shot who went on missions with him. Frankie's lifeless body was a disturbing image, that only added to the pile of gruesome experiences Dino had accumulated through the years.

_What a nice fucking album it already is._

After having dragged Frankie to the get away car he had shouted the driver into action. Without heeding traffic lights or policemen they had shot across the streets to the nearest hospital. As soon as Frankie had been taken from his hold, Dino backed out of the building. Hospitals gave him the creeps and considering his bad karma, he didn't dare go anywhere near Frankie. Not that he cared. Also Miss Allighieri would be down on him the very instant she arrived. Dino was sure their get away driver had informed her. It was enough to face the guilt he felt out of his own accord, he didn't need to see it in anyone else's eyes.

Dino downed another glass. The liquor didn't work fast enough.

"You should slow down on that drinking, pal," a slurred voice advised him.

"Yeah and you should fuck off," Dino countered, not even rewarding that guy with a look.

"I nearly did today and I didn't like it very much."

Dino turned around to face the guy, but when he stopped, the world didn't and spun happily onwards. Alright, the liquor might have worked. Then his sluggish sight settled on a familiar, sharply angled face with a lopsided grin.

"Fucking hell," Dino exclaimed and shot out of his chair.

"Yeah, I was there, didn't like that either. But don't worry, you won't get rid of me that fast."

Dino was completely baffled at the appearance of the other man, three hours ago he had been unconscious and now he was up and about again!

But on closer inspection it showed that Frankie still hurt. His face was pale and drawn, his shirt in the same state of disarray as Dino's and more prominently, his arm was in a sling. The bullet had ripped clean through his shoulder, not hitting anything vital. At least this was Dino's assumption since Frankie stood in front of him and looked quite alive, despite his ghostly pallor.

"How's your … how's the …" Dino stuttered and took a halting step towards Frankie. He really had drunken a lot.

"Hurts like a bitch," Frankie said with a pained smile. "But I live and that's nice."

"Huh," Dino replied and crawled back into the bar stool. "What about miss Allighieri?"

"Jennifer?" Frankie asked and started on a beer. That would mix well with the painkillers. "She isn't too happy about the busted extraction, but we'll talk with her in the morning. The Malatestas won't kill Gianni just now, they need his knowledge. So we'll be good for another seven days, then they might consider torturing him, shouldn't he talk on his own accord."

Dino's gut contorted. Why the ever loving fuck had this thing gone wrong? He … they had … he had thought everything through. He rubbed his hands over his face in desperation and hung his head. This was the only job he had been able to get. He depended on it.

"Shit," Dino cursed.

Suddenly a warm weight settled on his shoulder. "Don't worry, pal. Next time we'll get him."

"And the next time you touch me, I'll break your nose."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Frankie chuckled.

 

**0:12 am, now 7 days to extraction**

Somewhere after midnight they had started on their way home. Luckily the bar was just a few blocks away from Frankie's flat. That way Dino only had to keep his body going for a short time. The alcohol had hit him pretty hard.

Despite drinking three beers and undoubtedly infused by painkillers, Frankie appeared to be quite sober. He walked alongside Dino, remaining comfortably silent. Now and then his shoulder bumped into him, but right now Dino didn't care. Somehow he was glad that Frankie was fine and had come back to him.

 _Come back to_ me _?!_ Dino scolded himself. He was loosing his mind.

The ascent up the three flight of stairs was difficult. Dino wondered how people usually got up the stairs so easily, when it was so hard to coordinate your feet alongside your arms and keep your balance at the same time.

Frankie opened the door and indicated for Dino to step inside.

 _What a fucking gentleman,_ Dino scoffed internally.

Suddenly a jerk went through his body as his foot caught on the fluffy beige carpet. With the ungainly sound of a ruminating cow Dino toppled forward.

But instead of hitting the floor, an arm slung around his waist and pulled him upright.

"I told you to go easy on that drinking."

Dino looked up and found himself just bare inches away from Frankie's face. The arm of the other man had settled around his midsection with a comfortable warmth. Beneath him the ground still shifted and his stomach turned.

"I, er …" Dino began but had to stop. His thoughts wouldn't collect themselves and something about Frankie's eyes made his knees go weak so that he sunk even further against the other man's muscular body.

This time Frankie just smiled a soft, tentative smile, that was unlike his usual smirks or grins that always gave him a scheming look. This time he looked quite honest.

Caught up in a haze of heat and alcohol Dino leaned forward, drawn by whatever strange pull Frankie had on him. Their lips met and Frankie made a surprised noise but the moment Dino ran his tongue along his bottom lips Frankie kissed back.

Dino lost himself in the rush of sensation that was like a burst of sparks along his spine. His drunkenness made him clumsy and when he reached up, to grab the back of Frankie's head, he nudged the other man's shoulder. Frankie inhaled sharply, but his good arm remained firmly around Dino's waist, holding him still. Dino mumbled a sluggish 'sorry' into the kiss before combing his fingers through Frankie's hair.

Frankie's hand tenderly brushed up Dino's back and settled on his neck, before he murmured, "Dino … you're drunk … We should … stop."

Still caught up in the wondrous feeling of kissing Frankie, the information only sunk in slowly. He _was_ kissing Frankie. The guy who had told him deadpan that he liked him. It was as if a flood gate had been opened and all of Dino's desire and drunkenness flushed out of him. Leaving him dry and shocked.

"What the–" Dino chocked and pushed Frankie back. He still tasted the other man on his lips.

Frankie took a stumbling step back, his face slightly contorted with pain but he covered that up immediately and his usual grin reappeared.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dino spat and rubbed at his lips.

"Returning the favor?" Frankie replied with a chuckle. "But don't worry, I need to have a lie down, my arm is giving me hell." And with a wink Frankie vanished in his bedroom.

Dino was stunned. He watched the door close behind the other man, leaving him in the dark hallway of the flat. He was drunk. Yes. In the morning, he could blame it all on the alcohol.

With that resolution Dino entered the living room and crept into his makeshift bed.

***

The morning after had been awkward. Well, for Dino anyway. The gayest thing he had done so far in his life was to wear a pink polo shirt, lent to him by a former colleague when Dino's stuff had been lost on an airplane. Now he had kissed a guy. That was like taking part in the Tour de France just because you owned a bicycle.

Frankie on the other hand had been perfectly fine. Despite his injured arm he had fixed them some extensive Italian breakfast like all the days before. He had made no comment on yesterday's events although Dino could have sworn that he gave him some knowing looks. But Dino didn't look back. Just in case. And anyway his head hurt so much from his hangover that he couldn't stand one of those flashing, piercing grins that Frankie always flung around. That guy could glow like a nuclear reactor.

After their silent breakfast and after Dino's extensive trip to the toilet where he had tried not to part with too much of the food, since he was hungry, they went over to Miss Allighieri's mansion.

Thorough their whole conversation Miss Allighieri had had tears in her eyes. She genuinely cared about this Gianni guy. Dino wasn't sure why. After all she was his boss and if he should … disappear, she could always get a new accountant. Sure, that was hard on the fellow, but after all, those were only foot soldiers to her?

Dino had promised her he would do a second extraction and that this time everything would be fine. Of course she still had haggled over his fee. After his failure she wasn't inclined on giving him more money, for new supplies, but wanted to give him less than they had agreed on initially. Eventually Dino had persuaded her to let his fee alone and he would do everything in his might to get Gianni back.

Outside the mansion Dino drew a deep breath.

"Fresh air works wonders, right pal?" Frankie said and pushed his hands in his jeans pockets.

Dino only grumbled in return.

"Come on, it's nearly noon. Let's take a walk around the block and find some nice café for a light lunch. What do you say?" Frankie offered with a smile in his voice.

Without answering Dino lurched into motion and shuffled down the block. He heard Frankie snort before catching up with him.

For some time they walked along the narrow streets of Little Italy. The sun had crept up the sky and only barely peeked over the skyscrapers, pouring a bright light into the streets. Now and then some stray leaves from a park around the corner had found their way onto the pavement, a bright splash of color against the dull stone.

"So, how come Miss Alighieri cares so much for that Gianni-Guy?" Dino asked eventually.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"He's just her … accountant. I mean, she's the boss of a mafia family surely she can just replace him. Hope he doesn't talk before being offed and that's it."

Suddenly Frankie gave Dino a weird look that was almost consternation. "But you said it just now, mafia _family_. She cares for her people, they are her family. I know you think we are just mobsters and thugs, but some people around here need her help and her protection. It's a symbiosis. She cares for them, they stay loyal to her."

And then Frankie told him about old Mister and Misses Nunzio who's shop had been broken into and cleared of all goods. Apparently Miss Alighieri had sent three of her men to investigate the break-in to find the robbers. With some donations the Nunzios had been able to rebuilt their shop and go on with their lives. Now every time Miss Alighieri needed a warehouse for some … business or other, she had a loyal source that wouldn't talk. When Dino had asked what happened to the robbers, Frankie just grinned. That was unsettling.

Frankie's stories went on and on. All of them more or less the same and Dino got the picture.

_Fucking sentimental idiots, the lot of them._


	5. Plotting Anew

_"I'll be there for you, w_ _hen the rain starts to pour."  
THE REMBRANDTS - I'll be there for you_

 

**22:48 pm, 6 days to extraction**

Frankie watched Dino bending over an enormous heap of documents, blueprints and note pads on which he scribbled away furiously. For a good eight hours straight Dino had been working on the second extraction plan, without drinking or eating anything and maintaining a cramped posture at the low coffee table.

The floor lamp cast him in a harsh light. His head was buried in his hand and his features were lost in shadow. He looked quite desperate and exhausted.

For two weeks they had been a team now. Well, for Dino a team was where he made the rules and everyone else better got out of his way. Frankie grinned. Dino really was a cranky, egoistic asshole, but Frankie knew that there was a good heart beneath.

Some days ago they had talked about Dino's former missions and how he had lost good friends and colleagues there. The guilt that had rolled off of Dino had been palpable. He felt responsible for every death that had happened under his command. So Frankie had tried to offer some consolation but that was as effective as opening doors for cats. The moment you opened the door a cat sat in front, it just walked off.

And then there had been the incident after the failed extraction. Dino had been so drunk that he had kissed Frankie. Of course Frankie hadn't objected, but he wasn't sure how much had been hidden desire on Dino's part or just drunken foolishness.

Sighing, Frankie got up from the dinner table. Whatever it had been, he was determined to get to the bottom of it. And to the bottom of Dino. With a chuckle at his own joke Frankie busied himself in the kitchen.

With a small tablet laden with crisp ciabatta, various dips, fruits and a very small, strong black coffee, he sat down next to Dino, who didn't even move.

"You should make a break sometime. Eat a little," Frankie offered and put the tray down.

Dino eyed the food with red eyes that had shadows underneath them. "If you go on like that, I'm getting fat. _Betty_."

"I don't mind, Al," Frankie replied with a smile. He loved the way Dino wanted to rile him with calling him 'Betty'.

With a grunt Dino turned back to his work, circling some parameters on a sketch. Completely ignoring the food.

Watching Dino's determination evoked a soft, warm feeling in Frankie. He knew that by now getting Gianni out was something personal to Dino. Maybe not because he cared about Gianni, but he wanted to proof that he _could_ get him out.

Leaning over, Frankie began massaging Dino's shoulders. Dino tensed and his head spun around. His brow deeply furrowed.

"What are you doing?!" He spat.

"Massaging you," Frankie replied easily. "Your neck feels pretty stiff."

Frankie pressed his thumbs into the muscle just above the shoulder and Dino groaned.

"Good, isn't it?"

Dino mumbled something gruff in reply and turned back to his notes. But he didn't continue working on them. Instead Frankie felt the other man unwind under his touch. The stiff set to his shoulders subsided and they lowered a whole inch. Silently Frankie worked his hands from the shoulders down to Dino's back, relishing the extended trust and the fact that he could actually do him some good.

After a while Dino's back felt more relaxed and flexible again and his head dipped down in microsleep.

"Gotta lean back," Dino mumbled sleepily.

Frankie pulled Dino close so that he could rest his head on his uninjured shoulder. To his surprise, Dino was so exhausted that he didn't talk back. He just stared gloomily off into the distance. Frankie continued rubbing soothing circles on Dino's back until he saw him nodding off.

Dino's red hair had been tussled in frustration and Frankie gingerly brushed through the wild strands, ordering them.

After a time of cradling Dino, Frankie got up carefully, laid him down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Dino needed to sleep properly. Frankie resisted the urge to place a kiss on Dino's brow and instead ran a hand along his cheek. When he slept, his face could nearly have been described as peaceful. Well, the way a holstered pistol looked peaceful.

Smiling and thinking about Dino, Frankie went to his own bed.

 

**01:52 am, now 5 days to extraction**

Slowly Frankie surfaced from his sleep. Something had woken him and he wondered what it was. He cast his eyes about until he realized that a thin sliver of light had cut into the darkness of his room. Dino had to be awake next door.

That guy wouldn't stop working on that mission, even if it killed him. Frankie hoped it _wouldn't_ kill him. He remembered the last extraction and how one of the gun men pointed his rifle at Dino, ready to fire. Luckily Frankie had been able to push Dino aside. That he had got shot in the shoulder didn't matter. Dino didn't deserve to die like that.

Sighing and ignoring said shoulder, Frankie pushed the blankets aside and got out of bed.

The light that shone from the living room through the hallway into Frankie's bedroom was a cold blue one. When he crossed the threshold to the living room he saw, that it was actually the shine from Dino's laptop. In front sat Dino with a determined expression. Next to him was the emptied tray. Frankie smiled. Then he saw that Dino even had pulled the blanket around his shoulders like a makeshift cape to keep him warm. Frankie couldn't help but feel his heart accelerate.

Leaning slightly on the doorframe, Frankie watched Dino for some time, who was completely absorbed in his work. Smiling, Frankie pushed himself off and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly Dino's head shot up and he glared at Frankie. Frankie only winked in return and went on through the kitchen. Silently, he assembled a saucer and a cup and busied himself with the coffee machine. He carried the cup with the steaming liquid over to Dino and sat it down on a free spot on the table.

Dino's eyes widened for an instant and his moth opened as if he was about to say something. But Frankie just ruffled Dino's hair and went back to bed.


	6. Rallying of the Nerves

_"I keep on searching for the way to your heart,_ _try to believe it's getting better."_  
SOULSISTER - The Way To Your Heart  


 

**6:14 pm, 2 days to extraction**

Whistling a tune to himself, Frankie took the last two steps of the stairs in one stride and headed for his flat door. Today he had agreed that Dino could run the last of his errands on his own, if he was home by 6. The pressure of the upcoming extraction weighed heavily on the red-haired man and he had become skittish and testy. It wouldn't have made any sense to get on his nerves by following him around. By now Dino had learned enough of the mafia business that he knew with whom he could talk and how to behave. And after all, weren't you supposed to set the things free you loved? And if they returned they truly loved you, too?

Grinning like the hopeless romantic he was, Frankie entered his flat. Now he would see how much Dino loved … well not loved … How much Dino did not want to kill him.

"I'm back home, pal" He hollered and went straight to the kitchen to get rid of the heavy, grocery-stuffed paper bag he carried in his good arm. But it never came to that.

The living room was empty. Dino wasn't anywhere in sight.

Frankie whirled around, ready to run out of the building but then he stopped and weighed the paper bag thoughtfully in his arms. After all the effort Dino had put into the new plan, he wouldn't just up and leave.

When Frankie opened the door to the roof he was instantly met by a gush of fresh air that always whirled through the narrow passageways the buildings created. Overhead the sky was dark but the city below was brimming with thousand glittering lights. The roaring of the cars and the bustling of the people filtered up and became a soft background noise.

Then, as a dark silhouette against the city's glow, Frankie spotted Dino sitting on the edge of the roof. Taking the paper bag with him, Frankie sat down next to him.

"I wanted to make us some dinner ... but given that you're up here, how about some wine, cheese and a very fine prosciutto?" Frankie offered and opened the bag.

"Wine without glasses?"

"I find that you don't care about the finer points of drinking wine."

Dino huffed. "But you care."

With a grin Frankie replied, "Do you care that I care?"

"Just give me the fucking wine already!" Dino fumed and took the bottle from Frankie. Frankie chuckled.

"So, watcha doing up here?"

"Planning for the extraction," Dino said after a long swig and handed the bottle back.

"By gloomily staring at the stunning skyline of Manhattan? Never took you for a classic villain, pal," Frankie joked and bumped his shoulder into Dino's

The other man gave only a half-hearted snort and went back to look at the city.

Something was off about him. Concern stirred in Frankie and he had to fight the urge to just wrap an arm around Dino to comfort him. But that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Would you kiss me again?" Dino asked out of the blue.

Frankie's heart skipped a beat and he turned around. Dino's face was that of a man who was about to get his arm cut off.

"I'd love to, Dino. But only if you really want to," Frankie whispered.

Dino pursed his lips and nodded. And funnily enough, he just closed his eyes and sat there like a cow waiting to be slaughtered. Frankie smiled sadly, but then he couldn't resist any longer. He bent forward and gently cupped Dino's face that felt soft and warm under his fingertips.

The kiss was just a tender brush of lips on lips but Dino stiffened instantly. Frankie let it linger for a little longer and slowly Dino eased up. With peck after peck Frankie coaxed small moans out of Dino and eventually their kiss deepened.

Frankie withdrew and took his hands from where they had rested on Dino's face.

"Hm," was all Dino said in assessment, his cheeks the same red as his hair.

Frankie's heart beat so fast, he couldn't help but laugh. "I thought so, too."

Before he could say anymore, soft tunes wafted up from the restaurant below and replaced the sound of the buzzing city.

"Oh hey, it's 'Tenderness On The Block'! Do you want to dance?" Frankie asked Dino with a broad smile.

"Dance? Here? Are you out of your mind, Delano?!" Dino spat and his face got even redder.

"Well, no. But I happen to like that song and I kissed you, remember? Quid pro quo," Frankie explained and got up, dragging a reluctant Dino with him.

The tunes were joyful and carefree and gave Frankie the confidence to grab Dino's slighter waist and take his hand to twirl him around. Despite being a good at fist fighter, Dino was rather stiff when it came to dancing. His face was a mask of concentration and his eyes were directed firmly at floor. But after a while he relaxed and Frankie drew him closer. Once in a while their chests touched and finally they had stepped so close that they could only sway on the spot, the bright tunes springing about them. Submitting completely, Dino rested his head on Frankie's shoulder with a sigh. Some inner battle apparently lost.

"I can't understand why you'd love me, thought," Dino mumbled.

Frankie grinned and pushed his hand up into Dino's fiery hair. "I know, right? You're a real pain in the ass. But! The way you seem to want to feel guilty for the deaths of your comrades even if it's not your fault shows that you've got a good heart. It seldom shows, but it's there and I just love to bring it out."

"Oh," Dino breathed and then fell silent again for a while. "I never knew that this could feel so … alright."

"Dancing?"

"No, being loved."

Frankie took a step back and looked at Dino. Reluctance, confusion and … love battled all so fiercely on his face that it was painful to watch.

Brushing his hand along Dino's jaw, Frankie drew him in for another, slow kiss. This time Dino kissed back instantly.

 

**9:39 pm, 2 days to extraction**

Apparently Frankie must have qualified for some kind of miracle from above since Dino lay next to him in bed. Granted, he was facing him with his back, but Frankie was in no mood to question his luck. Instead he turned off the light, snuggled closer and slung an arm around the other man.

"But no fishy moves!" Dino growled and shrugged his shoulder as if to push Frankie off again.

"Calm down, Dino," Frankie rumbled with laughter. "You can really trust me. We won't do anything until you're ready."

There was a deep groan and Dino rolled onto his back in exasperation. "Ugh, this sounds like a teeny soap opera."

Frankie just laughed at that and placed a tender kiss on Dino's temple. "Good night, Al."

"Night, Betty."

 

**11:23 pm, 1 day to extraction**

It was almost midnight but Frankie still couldn't sleep since his thoughts frantically coursed around the upcoming extraction. He couldn't shake off the feeling, that something terrible was bound to happen. And after yesterday's events he was even more reluctant to let Dino go when the job had been done. After having risked nearly his entire life for the job and after his failed attempt at an own extraction company, Dino deserved happier times. And Frankie was happy to supply them.

"By God, Delano. If you don't shut up, I'll strangle you," Dino growled and turned around to face him.

Frankie raised his eyebrows in mock offense. "I haven't said a word."

"Yeah but your thoughts are as silent as a freight train."

Frankie snorted and began, "I was just thinking–"

"Don't," Dino interrupted him.

"'Don't' what?"

"Don't make any last speeches before a mission. I can't stand that," Dino explained and eyed him sharply.

"Superstitious, are we?" Frankie joked and only earned another dark glare. "It's just … you know that you can stay with me and the family after the extraction?"

Dino's face suddenly turned very hard and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to retire," he retorted and rolled over and vanished under the blanket with a huff.

"Why not?" Frankie wanted to know.

"Because I _love_ my job and it didn't work out for me the last time. Why should it now?"

Gingerly Frankie put his hand on Dino's shoulder and rolled the other man back around. Anger gleamed in the blue eyes but that couldn't hide the worry clouding his entire face.

"Because last time you were on your own. Now, if you want, you've got me," Frankie explained and ran his fingers through Dino's tousled hair.

Suddenly Dino's face grew soft, almost sad.

"I don't know, Frankie …"

"You don't have to. You can just try. Give me a chance and let's see what happens."

Dino's brow furrowed but then he grabbed Frankie's neck and awarded him with a bruising kiss. Surprised by Dino's sudden action, Frankie gasped but returned the kiss readily enough.

And then everything happened in a blur. Frankie let himself be pulled on top of Dino, while he kept kissing him deeply, biting and sucking at his lower lip. His hands coursed all over the slighter man's body, stroking, brushing, probing. Dino moaned and arched into each of Frankie's questing touches that it didn't take long until his fingers found the sensitive skin beneath the shirt.

Giving in to the rush of desire that suddenly pulsed through his system, Frankie ground his hip against Dino's and could already feel the other man's arousal pressing through the thin fabric of the boxers.

"Ah," was everything that fled Dino's lips at the sudden intimate contact.

His hands frantically tugged and pulled at Frankie's shirt until the offending object had come off. Fighting his urge to just take Dino on the spot, Frankie sat up and looked down.

Dino's whole face was flushed and his shirt had ridden up so far, that it revealed his soft belly, slightly dusted with a trail of red hair.

"You sure about that?" Frankie whispered and trailed finger along Dino's ribs.

"Yeah," Dino breathed and closed his eyes.

Driven by his love and need to feel Dino, Frankie bent down again and kissed him, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder. In a tangle of limbs, moans and sweat, they got rid of the rest of their clothes until Dino lay stark naked in Frankie's arms. Enjoying the feel of other man's skin on his own, Frankie ran the flat of his palm over the soft rise of Dino's chest, down his belly and inward towards his crotch.

"Jesus," Dino gagged as Frankie began stroking him up and down.

"Not quite," Frankie chuckled and sucked at a sensitive spot on Dino's neck that made the other man moan with need. Then he leaned forward, rummaged through one of the drawers of the night stand and procured a nondescript tube.

"What's that?" Dino asked skeptically, his breath coming in quick puffs.

"Lube," Frankie mumbled against Dino's ear and nibbled at the earlobe while squeezing a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers.

"Oh."

"You still fine?" Frankie wanted to know and began working the lube up to body temperature between his fingers. His own heart hammered frantically inside his chest and he just wanted Dino close, to give him pleasure, to show him how much he loved him.

"Yeah," Dino breathed hungrily and buried his face in Frankie's chest.

Frankie turned his head and nuzzled Dino's neck affectionately while he traced a tender finger down the other man's spine, between his cheeks and carefully began easing him up.

Dino stiffened immediately and Frankie slowed to a halt. "Not good?"

"Don't … ask. Just go … on," Dino growled and kissed Frankie with heedless fervor, nearly splitting his lips.

Giving in to the kiss, Frankie continued to work on the tense muscle until he felt Dino relaxing under his careful touch. Gingerly Frankie pushed and glid further inside and Dino panted and trembled in response.

"Del … Frankie," Dino moaned and arched his back.

Getting Dino's drift, Frankie nodded and extracted his fingers and pressed his lips reassuringly against Dino's temple. Then got a condom out of the still open drawer.

Dino opened his eyes blearily and watched Frankie intently. "What's that for? I can't get preg …" Dino began but faltered. "Oh."

Frankie winked at him. It was already more than a miracle that Dino had gone as far as this. There was no need to spook him with more surprises about gay sex than he already had. With practiced ease and despite his own eagerness, Frankie slipped on the condom and turned back to Dino.

"What position would you favor?" He asked and ran a calming hand along the other man's thigh.

"I … what … I don't know?" Dino offered.

Frankie gave him a soft smile, rolled onto his back and pulled Dino with him. The red haired man looked at him with trepidation as he sat across Frankie's thighs, his hands placed insecurely on his chest.

"That way you're in charge," Frankie explained and ran his hands over Dino's thighs, bucking his hips enticingly.

Understanding blossomed in Dino's eyes and he scowled down at Frankie as he leaned forward to raise his hips. Frankie cupped Dino's neck and captured his lips for another slow, reassuring kiss. With trembling hands Dino got hold of Frankie's erection and brought it clumsily into position. Frankie had to smile at the curses Dino muttered into the kiss.

"You're kissing me with that mouth," Frankie chuckled and steadied Dino's hips with his hands.

"Shut up," Dino growled.

Then Dino's grip on Frankie tightened and he sank down. Stars exploded in front of Frankie's eyes and a moan erupted from his lips. But Dino didn't move on. His head was bowed and his arms trembled with the effort of keeping the weight from his legs.

"Fuck," he gasped.

"That's what we're trying to do, Al," Frankie laughed, wanting to sound casual but his voice already trembled with arousal.

Massaging Dino's ass and the small of his back the other man began to relax and glid down further, his arms buckling under the strain. Catching Dino in a tender embrace, Frankie began combing his fingers through the red hair in soothing circles.

But then Dino pushed himself into an upright position again and sat down fully with a determined face and a groan.

"Dino–" Frankie gasped and clasped the other man's waist in surprise.

"It's … fine," Dino hissed and raised his hips haltingly. Then, with a trembling exhale he slid down once more.

Everything in front of Frankie's eyes turned to blackness only to burst into starts again. He tried to help Dino with his rhythm, take some of the weight off of him, but the other man gripped Frankie's hands and held them in place. With closed eyes and parted lips Dino worked himself up and down. The crease between his eyebrows slowly vanished as his expression turned from unease and apprehension into astonishment and lust.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. Dino had found a rhythm while tightly clutching Frankie's hands for support. Letting himself be washed away by the rush of sensations crashing through his body, Frankie rolled his head back in pleasure and groaned.

Their bodies worked against each other in a steady to and fro. Sweat dripped down their chests and legs, making it harder to hold on to each other. Dino's hands slipped from Frankie's hands and fisted the sheets in heated abandon instead. In a wave of strangled shouts and groans Dino came and collapsed on top of Frankie. Still holding onto the thighs of the slighter man, Frankie came with a soft shudder and buried his face in Dino's clammy hair.

For a while Frankie just cradled the panting Dino, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His system sang with the afterglow of his climax and his lips split into a grin. He was sure everything was going to be fine after the extraction had been accomplished.

Groaning, Dino rolled off of him and stared at the ceiling with glossy eyes.

"That was weird," he said.

Frankie grinned. "Better than horrible, right?"

"Yeah well, after 'really fucking horrible' there's only 'weird' left," Dino explained casually.

Cringing at Dino's apparent displeasure, Frankie touched the other man's upper arm and apologized, "You should've told me if you felt uncomfortable."

"I'm not a baby, Betty," Dino scoffed. Then he added with a far more softer tone, "And it was ... alright."

Relieved, Frankie chuckled and traced the jizz on Dino's belly. "Hm, well, obviously."

"Ugh! I didn't notice– You're disgusting! Don't do that!"

Laughing at Dino's embarrassment and disgust, Frankie rolled on top of him and began kissing his way down from his nipples towards the belly, licking up the cum. They had gone so far down the road, Frankie just figured in for the penny, in for the pound.

With a frustrated moan Dino hid his face behind his hands. "I – ah – don't believe it!"

Having cleaned Dino up to his satisfaction, Frankie hugged him close, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Sighing, Dino leaned into the touch.

"So, why did Jennifer hire you? She likes to stick to Italian kinsmen, but you told me you're only Italian by half?" Frankie mumbled against Dino's temple. That question had been on his mind for quite some time.

"My dad was Italian," Dino replied.

"That explains the name. And your mom?"

"Irish."

"And the hair," Frankie chuckled and Dino huffed in feigned annoyance.

Sitting up a little more, Frankie looked down into Dino's guarded face. "So when you say Italian culture was never part of your family, you mean ..."

Dino pursed his lips, but then his face softened and he pressed his brow against Frankie's chest, who instantly began caressing his neck.

"My dad left when I was two. I cared for my mom until five years ago. She died of cancer," Dino murmured.

Taken aback, Frankie breathed, "I'm sorry, Dino."

He hadn't wanted to awaken bad memories, but being so close just made Frankie want to know everything about Dino. To understand his whole being and offer the consolation and support the other man so desperately craved, but never communicated.

"Yeah well," Dino growled with his usual indifference that didn't hide the pain in his voice. "I didn't need him anyway and my mom's in a better place now."

Kissing Dino's brow tenderly, Frankie pulled the blankets about them in a warm cocoon, before he offered, "If you like, we can pray for her in church on Sunday?"

"Are you an imbecile?!" Dino exclaimed and sat up.

Frankie smiled back at him and tugged at Dino's hand.

Settling back down, Dino whispered, "Yeah ... I guess I'd like that."


	7. The Last Gig

_"All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes." TOTO - Rosanna_

 

**8:46 am, day of extraction**

The sun had already lit up the whole bedroom when Frankie's alarm clock went off. Today was the day. They would do the extraction, get Gianni out of the Malatesta clutches and _then_ Frankie could wholly focus on Dino.

Smiling to himself, Frankie rolled around and reached out for Dino and ... grabbed into space.

Shooting out of the bed as if set on fire, Frankie cast his eyes frantically about the room. The bed next to him was empty. Clothes, that had been put on the bedside chair yesterday evening were gone. Fighting his rising apprehension, Frankie walked through the apartment.

"Dino?" He called and looked into the bathroom.

The shower had been used.

Hasting towards the living room, Frankie's heart was jumping out of his throat already. Only yesterday Dino had felt so close, had opened up so much and Frankie could have sworn that he had finally made Dino see the he really _loved_ him. But the empty coffee mug on the kitchen counter spoke a different truth.

Dino was gone.

Putting on some random clothes and running towards his parked car, Frankie was unable to battle his rising fear. Dino had gone on the mission without him. On the last extraction Dino had nearly died if it hadn't been for Frankie. Now he was on his own.

Grinding his teeth, Frankie cursed the stubborn asshole he had fallen in love with. That guy thought he could do everything by himself and sneak away from Frankie.

After cursing and battling the New York traffic with a vehemence Frankie seldom displayed, he finally reached the outskirts of the Malatesta mansion. Frankie slid from his car, extracted the gun from his belt and went to look for the extraction side.

As it turned out, Dino had already mobilized all of the appointed gun men Jennifer had ordered Dino to set up. After the first failed extraction she wasn't going to take anymore risks and Dino had to oblige. Now everyone had been informed of the preponed extraction, except Frankie.

Pressing his back firmly against the garden wall of the huge estate, Frankie rounded a corner and saw Dino already scrambling down a wall in full gear. A beaten and frightened Gianni cowered at the ground.

Dino had gone in and brought Gianni out.

"Dino," Frankie hissed, unable to hide his disappointment and anger.

The red haired man shot around and froze. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He hissed, grabbing Gianni by the arm and dragging him up.

"I bet you'd like to know," Frankie shot back and advanced on them. "I could ask you the same question. Now let's get out of here."

The second the words had left Frankie's mouth, shots were fired from the mansion, chipping pieces of stone out of the walls. Unintelligible shouting and the barking of dogs rose to a frightening crescendo.

"They're onto us! Let's go!" Dino ordered and propelled Gianni forward, closely trailed by Frankie.

Adrenaline coursed through Frankie's body and his anger made him tremble. Why had Dino given him the slip? Pushing his dark thoughts aside, he set his eyes on the flaming red hair and followed him down the narrow alley ways. What ever the reason, he would find out soon enough, because today Dino wouldn't die. Frankie would make sure of that.

All of a sudden bullets ricocheted off of the walls and missed Dino's head by mere inches.

"Duck! I'll cover you" Frankie bellowed and Gianni and Dino pressed on with their heads and backs bowed.

Only out of the corner of his eye Frankie saw that Dino had turned to look at him, his face distraught. Unable to do anything to reassure the other man, Frankie whirled around on his heels and trained the gun as their pursuers.

With practiced ease he disabled two of the three approaching men. But when Frankie aimed at the third shooter, a burning pain erupted in his upper thigh.

He had been short.

Roaring, he fired and hit the guy in the shoulder, sending him backwards in a sprawl.

Huffing and groaning with pain, Frankie clutched at the gushing wound and limped after Dino and Gianni who had already vanished down the alley.

After five minutes of desperate searching, Frankie finally found the road where the get away car was parked. In front of the dark sedan Dino was prowling like a caged animal. As soon as he laid eyes on Frankie shuffling along the road he ran up to him.

"What the fuck, Frankie. What the fuck!" Dino roared at him and pulled him up to the car and pushed him inside.

Relieved that Dino hadn't been shot and finding Gianni sitting in the car, too, Frankie slumped into the backseats, groaning.

Dino slammed the door shut and barked the driver into action.

"Go, go! Get us to a hospital already!"

"But the plan–" the driver began.

"Fuck the plan!"

When the car shot out of the alley, Dino turned around and grabbed Frankie's leg to asses the wound. At the rough touch pain shot through his whole body and Frankie's sight blackened out for a second.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" Dino growled angrily, while binding up Frankie's wound as best as the circumstances admitted. "I could have made it on my one!"

Through the veil of dizziness and pain, Dino looked like an angel of vengeance and Frankie's heart thrummed with love. He couldn't loose him. Dino couldn't leave him. With a bloodied hand Frankie got a hold of Dino's wrist.

"I know ... but still you wouldn't've come back ... to me," Frankie murmured while his lips grew cold and numb.

"I ... of course I would've come back! I wouldn't have left in the dark of night, you ... you silly old fool," Dino shouted with fear and concern but the words were already lost on Frankie.

 

**8:46 am, day of extraction**

Frankie was completely surrounded by emptiness. His mind felt disconnected from his body and floated several inches above his own self. Then a slow and steady pain pulsed through his leg and up his body, propelling him upward and out of the white glow.

With a startled gasp and a groan, Frankie surfaced and the blending white light ebbed away and revealed the bleak, but clean interior of a hospital room.

For a moment disorientation and pain clouded his mind until one thought cut through everything.

"Dino," Frankie chocked, his mouth unbelievably parched and his voice husky.

"I'm here, Betty," a voice croaked angrily and Frankie turned his head.

Gradually his eyes adjusted to the harsh light and he could make out Dino's pale face that had the look of a thundercloud about him. His brow was deeply furrowed, his eyes red and the set of his lips left no room for negotiations.

Never had there been a more joyful sight. Frankie sighed as relief washed through him. He was still there. The extraction was over and Dino was still there. With a smile on his lips, Frankie closed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't ... nod off again," Dino hissed with concern dripping from every syllable.

Fighting against the pain and his nausea, Frankie managed to crack open one eye. "I thought you'd leave me," he whispered. "Without a word."

"I would have come back, I told you!" Dino replied, grabbing Frankie's hand that wasn't pierced by some needle or other.

"But why'd you start the extraction earlier than planned without telling me?" Frankie inquired further, his strength slowly returning. "You'd just packed our pay and left. Like you said you wold."

The hold on his hand tightened.

"No! I ... I just couldn't risk you. The last extraction with you went wrong and ...I needed to know that I could return to you."

Stunned, Frankie looked Dino in the eyes. They were brimming with tears but his creased brow warned him of commenting on that fact. Dino was devastated. Frankie was touched.

"You moron," Frankie sobbed and brushed a stray tear from his face with a hitched laugh. "You could have told me."

"You wouldn't have listened and come after me anyway," Dino spat. Then he added reluctantly, "And you'd've only been smug about it."

With the grin returning to his face, Frankie asked, "That you love me?"

"I sweat to God if you tell anyone–" Dino started but Frankie had already grabbed his shirt front to drag him down into a desperate, sloppy kiss. Dino moaned in abandon and kissed back equally fierce,cupping Frankie's face for support.

"I don't have to," Frankie murmured against Dino's lips as they parted.

"What?!"

Dino spun around and looking through the wide window of ICU room were Jennifer, Gianni and all of the other family members who had been part of the extraction. Even Gino had shown up, carrying a huge flower bouquet. Everyone was smiling and waving at them.

"You're part of the family now," Frankie said.

Tears fell from Dino's eyes.


	8. Being Stuck (Epilogue)

_"Yes, it's true, I'm so happy to be stuck with you, '_ _cause I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me."  
HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS - Stuck With You_

 

**14:23 am, no extractions imminent. Permanently.**

A soft, salty breeze washed through the small fishing town as Dino and Frankie strolled along the docks arm in arm. The sun had risen high into an immaculate blue sky and set everything aglow. Terra cotta walls and marble floors gleamed and looked like the epitome of an Italian idyll.

It had taken Dino quite some time to get used to the public display of affection Frankie was so fond of. After Frankie had been released from hospital – this time his stay had been a whole week – Dino had moved in with him. Of course this hadn't happened without the usual bad mood and bickering. Dino had nagged at Frankie that the apartment was too small for two, that his interior design skills weren't even there and how on earth would it look like, if he moved in with him.

In response Frankie had just laughed, kissed Dino until he fell silent and carried box after box up the stairs. Dino's possession had fit into only ten cardboard boxes which weren't an immediate threat for the space of his flat at all.

The first weeks were hard on Dino. He was used to be constantly on the look out for new jobs, set up plans and be ready to jump to action at any given minute. Since Frankie was supposed not to strain his leg and arm anymore than he had too, they spent a lot of time indoors. At first Dino closed off any of Frankie's well meant advances and caresses. But slowly the tension left Dino's body and more importantly, his mind and he submitted to a civilian life.

In order to treat Dino, Frankie arranged a holiday on Sicilia, in a town where members of the Alighieri family were well respected.

Naturally Dino had bitched and moaned about that, too. He didn't want to go to stupid Europe and even less to Sicilia, which to him was the cradle of all evil. Read mafia. But since he had nearly spent every waking minute at Frankie's hospital bed, all of the Alighieri family members had taken a shine to him. They had – naturally against Dino's will – taken him out for lunch and invited him over to family dinners. Foremost Jennifer.

Dino had had no choice, he was part of the family now.

At the beginning of the holiday Dino had been reluctant to go out and do anything at all, so he and Frankie just stayed at the small casa they had rented, overlooking the bay. Being shut off in their retreat for some time worked wonders for Dino's tense attitude and he relaxed under Frankie's constant flow of affection, love making and cooking.

"You know that I can hear you think and that it gives me a headache by proxy, Betty," Dino said but his voice lacked his usual venom.

"As long as you'll let me care for you while suffering from said headache, I'm good," Frankie laughed and pinched Dino's waist.

Dino sputtered and said, "You're incorrigible."

"And I you love me for it."

"Keep on dreaming," Dino grumbled and his arm around Frankie held on a little tighter. "What were you thinking about?"

"What Jennifer told you, you know, when she sat with you in hospital before I came to," Frankie explained.

Dino raised a questioning eyebrow and his mouth turned into a grin. "Why would you be thinking about that? Are you jealous, Delano?"

Frankie laughed and replied, "Not really, pale faced, red haired men are more my type than hers. I just wondered why you behaved so docilely about her when she invited you to dinner."

"I wasn't docile," Dino muttered in explanation.

"Right and how do you explain all the shy looks and nods you were made up of all of a sudden?" Frankie poked further, enjoying himself and he was genuinely interested. "I remember how much you disliked her at the start of the mission."

Dino sighed and he gave in. He looked at Frankie with a sadness in his eyes he seldom allowed to show.

"When you were still unconscious and the doctors weren't sure if you'd pull through, she came into your room and sat next to me. There ... were tears in her eyes and I wasn't sure how to console her."

"That's nothing new," Frankie teased with an affectionate tone, getting a wry grin in return.

"Anyway, she said to _me_ not to worry, that you'd made it through much worse things. And then she just told me how you two met, what you did for her ... That you had a relationship," Dino went on, his voice getting rougher by the minute.

"Ex-lovers meeting current lovers is always a risky thing. Chances are that you gang up on me instead upon each other," Frankie joked.

At that Dino had to laugh and Frankie reveled in the sound.

"Jennifer had already figured out the thing between you and me and ... she said there is no one better to keep me save in everyday life, knowing that it must be hard for me to settle down," Dino finished his story, his eyes moist but his lips pressed together in a determined line.

Frankie had stopped their walk along the piers and just stared at the slighter, yet taller man who had captured his heart with ease.

"Dino, I ..." he began but was cut short.

"Yeah well, I guess she's just pitying me for being stuck with you instead of her," Dino groused and rubbed an awkward hand over his reddening cheeks.

Frankie couldn't help but laugh. He just loved Dino's cranky ways.

Slinging both his arms fully around the other man, Frankie pressed him close. The wind had picked up and tossed both their hair about in wild twists. Dino's cheeks burned a bright red but still he closed his eyes, leaned into Frankie's longing kiss and wrapped his arms around him in return.

"I'm happy to be stuck with you too, pal."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone EVER found themselves reading this ... THANK YOU!


End file.
